Casse-Noisette
by Luciole26
Summary: Résumé : Voici une adaptation du conte "Casse-Noisette et le Roi des souris" de l'écrivain allemand Hoffmann, publié en 1844. L'histoire se situe à Londres dans la demeure familiale des Stahlbaum. Suite au réveillon, la famille reçoit la visite inattendue d'oncle Drosselmeyer qui apporte avec lui des souvenirs de ses voyages.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé de réaliser le souhait de nombreux fans de SF sur tumblr (Fans je vous ai entendu :)), voici donc mon adaptation de Casse-Noisette. C'est mon premier conte de Noël adapté avec le SF. Beaucoup de personnages d'OUAT feront leur apparition, pour la joie de tous. Je remercie ma bêta fan de SF et espère que ce récit vous enchantera autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à le réaliser. Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

**CASSE-NOISETTE**

PROLOGUE :

_À la grande demeure blanche des Stahlbaum, Londres_

_Veille de Noël, 1845_

Il était 20h. Blanche et David Stahlbaum accueillaient leurs invités au grand hall d'entrée à l'occasion d'une fête de charité organisée dans le but de récolter des fonds au profit de l'orphelinat de Londres. Blanche, jeune femme aux cheveux courts à la profonde couleur ébène, vêtue d'une robe en cloche ivoire était bénévole dans cet endroit et son mari blond aux yeux bleus perçants travaillait à l'hôpital royal de Londres en tant que médecin. Le couple monta ce projet en cette période de l'année en espérant que leurs amis, connaissances et collègues seront sensibles à la situation de ces enfants. Mais cette soirée était également préparée pour célébrer Noël avec la famille et les amis. Blanche salua les confrères de son mari qui après des révérences et des politesses se dirigèrent vers la grande salle juste à côté du grand hall où trônait un grand buffet. Elle étreignit de sa main gantée de rouge le bras de David et vint à sourire tendrement.

« - C'est merveilleux ! Une grande partie de nos invités sont déjà présents. Oh, David cela me fait si chaud au cœur. Tous les orphelins auront des cadeaux demain et avec le reste des donations, cela pourra suffire à améliorer leur quotidien à l'orphelinat, annonça Blanche à son époux.

-Avec 60 invités, espérons ! déclara son mari tout en lissant sa veste de costume noir.

-La plupart ont bon cœur, mon chéri ! Je suis sûre que leur participation sera généreuse.

-Comme tu l'as dit Blanche, la plupart. Certains sont aussi avares et ont besoin de compter leur argent. Surtout quand c'est une donation, soupira David, préoccupé.

-Ne soyons pas pessimistes. Je pense que la chance va tourner pour ces enfants, particulièrement en ce 24 décembre.

-Si c'est le cas et si tout se passe à merveille, nous réitérons l'année prochaine.

-Oui », approuva-t-elle, radieuse.

Au même moment apparut un couple tenant chacun d'une main un petit garçon. Ce dernier était brun et portait un ensemble vert foncé-marron. Il avait entre quatre à cinq ans. La jeune femme qui tenait la main de cet enfant avait les cheveux à hauteur des épaules et ils étaient de couleur jais. Elle portait une robe en dentelle grise et blanche. Quant à l'homme, qui l'accompagnait, il était châtain clair. Celui-ci portait une barbe naissante et un ensemble gris-blanc qui vont de pair avec sa compagne. En les voyant, Blanche eut un grand sourire.

« -Regina ! Robin ! Je suis tellement ravie que vous soyez là ! » s'enquit-elle en les embrassant chaleureusement.

Devant tant de joie et d'effusion de la part de l'hôtesse, le couple lâcha leur prise sur l'enfant et Robin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« -Il faut que tu tiennes ta femme, Stahlbaum ! lâcha Regina avec un sourire amusé.

« - Tu aimerais bien, mais ce ne serait pas aussi amusant ! rétorqua David gentiment, connaissant le cœur d'or derrière cette réserve quelque peu sérieuse dont faisait preuve Regina.

-Ta répartie m'avait bien manqué mon cher David.

-Le tien aussi.

-Vous avez fini ? Nous n'avons même pas pu en placer une, Robin et moi », exprima Blanche quelque peu exaspérée.

Regina et David rirent de concert.

« -Merci d'être venu, déclara David en serra la main de l'homme barbu.

-C'est un plaisir, répondit Robin, l'œil brillant de malice.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda l'hôtesse avec douceur et attention envers ses deux amis.

-Oui ! s'écria le petit garçon, attentif à l'échange des adultes.

-Alors c'est formidable, mon petit Roland ! Dis-moi… Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, n'aurais-tu pas un peu grandi ?

-Si, il en est tout fier ! affirma Robin, le papa avec un sourire réjoui.

-Deux millimètres ! Regina m'a mesurée et j'ai grandi comme ça ! expliqua l'enfant en montrant la taille avec son pouce et son index.

-Whaou, incroyable ! Dans quelles années, tu dépasseras ton papa ! enchérit David.

-Nous n'y sommes pas encore. Je veux qu'il reste encore un petit garçon, marmonna le père en question.

-Il sera toujours ton petit garçon quelque soit l'âge, mon amour », rassura Regina.

Attendri par ces propos, il lui prit la main et la caressa de son pouce. Blanche et David les observèrent. Dire qu'il y a deux ans, ce genre de situation était impensable. Robin avait perdu sa première femme Marianne, la maman de Roland, en le mettant au monde. Elle n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement. Quant à Regina, son amour de jeunesse et fiancé, Daniel, s'était tué dans un tragique accident de cheval. Ils étaient tous les deux inconsolables. Blanche avait été aux côtés de Regina, une lointaine cousine, mais celle-ci l'avait repoussée plusieurs fois. L'épouse de David avait fini par abandonner avec regret. Regina tout comme Robin avaient fermé leur cœur et s'étaient habitués à la solitude. Mais le destin avait pointé le bout de son nez et semblait en avoir décidé autrement pour ces deux âmes perdues. À présent, ils étaient heureux et Robin avait officialisé son engagement avec Regina en demandant sa main au père Mills. Ce dernier accepta avec joie et ce fut un grand soulagement pour le couple.

« -Le personnel a bien pris vos manteaux ? s'enquit David en hôte qui se respecte.

-Oui, c'est un personnel très efficace comme toujours. Heureusement vu le vent et la neige, nous sommes bien heureux d'être arrivés à temps pour éviter ce mauvais temps, assura Robin.

-Comment ça ? questionna Blanche.

-Vos portes et fenêtres doivent être tellement insonorisées que vous n'entendez pas la tempête qui fait rage dehors. Il neige et il y a également beaucoup de vents, les informa Regina.

-Voilà qui est fâcheux… Espérons que cela passe…, murmura l'hôte, soucieux.

-En attendant, je vous invite à rejoindre la grande salle pour être plus au chaud. Nous avons un grand buffet, des musiciens et une piste de danse à disposition. Profitez de cette soirée. Nous n'allons pas tarder à vous rejoindre, affirma Blanche tout en serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

-Si Roland se fatigue, avez-vous prévu un endroit pour qu'il se repose ? Enfin pour les enfants je veux dire, interrogea Regina en scrutant l'enfant à ses côtés.

\- Oui, nous avons tout prévu, ne vous inquiétez pas. Johanna, notre gouvernante veillera sur les enfants dans le salon à côté, la tranquillisa la maîtresse de maison en indiquant la nurserie "occasionnelle" du menton.

-De toute manière, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de couples ayant des enfants. Je crois que nous en avons compté dix, en incluant nos propres enfants, Emma et Léo, exposa son mari.

\- Dans le cas où Roland aurait besoin de calme, vous saurez où l'amener. Il sera entre de bonnes mains, soyez rassurés.

-Merci pour toutes ces attentions. Nous en prenons note, répondit Regina avec gravité.

-Bon… eh bien, nous y allons ? demanda Robin avec un sourire à son fils et sa fiancée.

-Oui ! » s'exclama Roland, tout content.

Regina hocha de la tête et suivit les deux hommes de sa vie.

« -À tout à l'heure ! lança David.

-Il y a intérêt ! » prévint Robin faussement sérieux avant de rire, d'ouvrir une porte et d'entrer dans la grande salle où la musique et les conversations se firent plus fort.

La porte se referma sur Regina. Blanche se colla alors à son mari, plaçant un bras en dessous du sien. Puis vingt minutes plus tard, les derniers retardataires rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Blanche lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« -Maintenant, il faut que cette fête de Noël et de charité soit un vrai succès, souffla celle-ci.

-À deux, nous y arriverons, réconforta son époux avec tendresse.

-Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions aller voir Emma et Léo avant ?

-S'ils ont faim, ils savent où aller ma chérie. Et pour le moindre souci, Johanna est là. Tu sais qu'on peut compter sur elle.

-C'est vrai. J'ai eu de très bons moments avec elle déjà quand j'étais enfant.

-L'affaire est donc réglée. Ce n'est que le temps d'une soirée et ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions pas les voir de leur soirée. Après tout, c'est aussi le réveillon de Noël. Actuellement, ils ont juste préféré s'enfermer dans le salon, c'est leur choix. Ils finiront par changer d'avis et venir nous rejoindre.

-Oui, tu as probablement raison.»

Sur cette capitulation, David emmena sa femme auprès des invités.

* * *

_Dans le salon_

Johanna se balançait dans un rocking-chair près de la cheminée et du sapin magnifiquement décoré, illuminant de mille feux le salon tout en tricotant paisiblement ce qui ressemblait à une écharpe. Pour l'instant, aucun enfant autre que Léo et Emma n'était présent dans cette pièce, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver dans l'heure qui suit. Les règles avaient été strictement établies dès le départ. Dès que des enfants dormiraient dans le salon, il était interdit de faire du bruit. La gouvernante avait prévu de lire un conte ou de mettre un peu de musique pour amener les enfants fatigués à sommeiller tranquillement. Pour l'heure, ce n'était pas le cas. Léo, jeune garçon brun de 10 ans vêtu d'un ensemble marron jouait à la bataille avec sa collection personnelle de soldats de plomb. Il était installé sur le tabouret du piano et déplaçait ses petits bonhommes en mission sur le pupitre fermé. D'une imagination débordante, Léo faisait les voix et les bruitages qui vont avec. À l'autre bout du salon, sur un canapé, une jeune fille blonde de 17 ans était sagement assise. Elle avait les cheveux nattés et portait une robe d'un rose pâle adorable. L'adolescente lisait un roman de Dickens, intitulé « _Un conte de Noël_ ». Emma l'avait eu en cadeau par son père dès sa parution. Elle l'avait donc déjà lu, mais aujourd'hui compte tenu de la date, elle pensait qu'il était approprié de le relire une nouvelle fois. Cela donnerait plus de foi en la magie de cet évènement. Tout comme son frère, elle rêvait d'aventures. Elle les vivait dans les livres et lui, avec ses jouets. C'était aussi simple que cela. Néanmoins, depuis quelques minutes, Léo commençait à s'emballer dans son histoire et à gêner Emma dans sa lecture et son irritation gagnait un peu plus en intensité au fil des minutes.

« -Léo ! Peux-tu baisser d'un ton s'il te plaît ? lui intima sa grande sœur

-Pourquoi ? » questionna ce dernier tout en continuant son tintamarre, d'un air occupé.

Emma soupira. Il y a des moments où son frère était agaçant et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« -Tu me déconcentres. J'aimerai terminer tranquillement ma lecture, répondit l'adolescente de 17 ans.

-Mais tu l'as déjà lu plusieurs fois ton bouquin ! maugréa son petit frère, contrarié.

-Oui peut-être, mais ce livre est passionnant. Tu devrais le lire. C'est du fantastique. Non vraiment, tu peux parler, mais moins fort.

\- Non, je ne me tairai pas. Tu n'es qu'une rabat-joie, Emma ! Tu sais qu'après des enfants vont dormir ici et je ne pourrais plus jouer du tout. Maman m'a dit que j'irai dans ma chambre que pour dormir et tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas mon envie. En plus, Napoléon est actuellement dans une situation délicate avec ses soldats ! Il doit revoir sa stratégie vis-à-vis de ses ennemis. C'est très tendu en ce moment, assura Léo très sérieux tout en regardant ses figurines.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre ! s'exclama Emma, dépassée par les évènements.

\- Ma chère Emma, es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir aller saluer les convives et profiter un peu de la fête ? Je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien. Il va falloir un peu plus de temps à ton frère pour canaliser toute cette énergie avant de se calmer. Le buffet est déjà mis, profites-en pour aller te restaurer », suggéra la gouvernante tout en tricotant.

Emma eut un moment d'hésitation puis capitula en voyant son frère continuer bruyamment son jeu. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Elle ne voulait pas se faire passer pour la méchante dans l'histoire. Qui était-elle pour priver son frère d'amusement ?

« -D'accord, je vais y aller. Bonne soirée Johanna, céda-t-elle tout en posant son roman sur une petite table de chevet.

-A toi aussi, ma grande »

La jeune fille blonde se redressa alors prestement, lissa sa robe puis quitta le salon. Johanna scruta ensuite avec attention le jeune garçon qui était en plein cœur d'une guerre sans nom avec ses soldats de plomb.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Léo finit par se lasser de ses jeux et aller à la grande salle pour festoyer avec ses parents, les invités et les autres enfants de tout âge. Il vit sa sœur aînée en pleine conversation avec de vieux endimanchés qui ne cessaient de lui faire des compliments. Il fit une légère grimace. Emma semblait plus à l'aise avec les adultes qu'avec les personnes de son âge, c'était assez curieux. Il finit par sortir de ses réflexions en se gavant de différents mets salés et sucrés. C'étaient les amuse-bouches du paradis ! Il continua à goûter à différentes saveurs jusqu'à ce que sa mère intervienne et le réprimande. Léo battit alors en retraite dans un coin et se cala contre un mur pour observer la salle dans l'ensemble. Il repéra alors quelques amis de son école et décida d'aller les saluer. Une heure et demie plus tard, quelques enfants déjà, y compris Roland, furent emmenés dans le salon pour y faire une sieste ou écouter une histoire. Pendant ce temps-là, quelques couples dansaient, discutaient ou déposaient une enveloppe dans une grande boite dédiée à l'orphelinat de Londres. Emma était à présent assise à côté du docteur Archie Hopper, un éminent psychiatre et ils parlaient de littérature. Blanche et David discutaient avec des amis de longue date. La soirée se déroulait bien et sans heurt. Puis vers 23h45, il eut un décompte de tous les participants. David révéla la somme totale offerte par les différents donateurs. Le montant était très élevé. Cette fête avait été une réussite. Le couple d'hôtes fit un discours de remerciement des plus chaleureux et les invités reçurent chacun un panier d'assortiment de chocolats. « Des joyeux Noëls » furent lancés un peu partout gaiement puis les convives décidèrent de rentrer au chaud chez eux. Ils saluèrent et félicitèrent les Stahlbaum pour cette belle soirée et les parents récupérèrent leurs enfants endormis au salon. Blanche, David et leurs enfants se postèrent dans le hall d'entrée juste à côté du salon en question, remerciant et souhaitant une bonne nuit aux invités. Quelques secondes après, Emma s'étira se sentant courbaturée et Léo bâilla s'ennuyant ferme. Dans cette agitation, un homme emmitouflé dans un manteau noir et couvert de la tête au pied jongla entre les passants à l'entrée de la demeure et fit son apparition. Il y avait de la neige partout sur lui et tenait un sac contre son épaule.

« -Ho ho ho ! Joyeux Noël, famille Stahlbaum! » lança une voix masculine bien familière.

Emma et Léo qui attendaient sagement depuis quelques minutes aux côtés de leurs parents reconnurent entre mille cette personne en face d'eux.

« -Oncle Drosselmeyer ! » s'écrièrent-ils avant de courir se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme grand et robuste.

Les deux enfants se collèrent à lui, très heureux de le voir. Cela faisait si longtemps…

« -Kristoff ? demanda David, surpris.

-Oui c'est moi. Bonsoir, mon ami, déclara ce dernier en enlevant son écharpe de sa bouche et son bonnet d'une main gantée.

-Les enfants, laissez-le respirer ! les pria Blanche d'une voix douce.

\- Ça par exemple ! s'exclama le père d'Emma et Léo avant d'aller faire une accolade à son meilleur ami d'enfance.

-C'est une bonne surprise que tu nous fais là, Kristoff ! Tu es rentré de ta mission aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Mme Sthalbaum, intriguée.

-Je suis revenu depuis quelques jours, mais entre temps je suis allée chercher Elsa pour l'emmener à la maison passer le réveillon de Noël avec Anna, les enfants et moi. Nous avons même eu des invités-surprises enfin bref… l'heure n'est plus aux questions, mais aux cadeaux ! » dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Kristoff tourna celle-ci vers la porte d'entrée. Le dernier invité venait de partir. Les quelques domestiques de la maison s'appliquèrent alors à nettoyer et faire du rangement dans la maison. Johanna fit de même et sortit du salon avec de nombreux plaids sous le bras saluant brièvement au passage Mr Drosselmeyer. Le fameux oncle « adoptif » enleva ses gants qu'il rangea dans les poches de son manteau puis entra dans le salon bien chaud et douillet.

« -Il fait agréablement bon ici, dites-moi ! Ça fait du bien », lança Kristoff tout en examinant les décorations de Noël.

Puis il fit un signe de l'index aux deux adolescents.

«-Venez ici, jeunes gens ! » les appela-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Léo et Emma sourirent puis s'approchèrent tranquillement de cet oncle voyageur.

« -Tu nous as rapporté un souvenir de tes voyages, oncle Drosselmeyer ? questionna le jeune garçon avec curiosité.

-En effet. Après avoir exploré l'Inde, la Russie et le Canada, j'y ai découvert de nombreux trésors », annonça Kristoff d'un air mystérieux.

Blanche et David les rejoignirent discrètement dans la pièce, observant la scène d'un air amusé.

« -Certains objets ont une histoire et sont uniques en leur genre », ajouta l'oncle avant de poser son grand sac par terre.

Il l'ouvrit avec précaution puis tendit un petit cadeau à Léo.

« -Je pense que ceci te plaira. J'ai pensé à toi en les voyant dans un magasin », répondit Kristoff.

Léo déchira le paquet tandis que l'adulte continua de distribuer les présents.

« -Il y en a même pour les parents ! s'enquit ce dernier tout en farfouillant dans le sac.

-Oh, il ne fallait pas Kristoff ! s'exclama Blanche, émue.

-Merci, camarade ! », lâcha le père de Léo et Emma, ravi de la surprise.

Blanche et David ouvrirent leurs cadeaux en compagnie de Léo alors qu'Emma se demandait si elle aurait droit également à un souvenir.

« -Et le meilleur pour la fin… À ma chère filleule… Chaque année c'est toujours difficile pour moi de te trouver quelque chose qui te corresponde à la perfection. Après tout, tu grandis de jour en jour et tu es à présent une ravissante demoiselle. Donc, qu'est-ce qui pourrait plaire à une jeune fille de 17 ans ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au cours de mon voyage, me demandant bien ce qui pourrait te plaire en dehors des livres, des robes et de la musique. Puis je suis tombé un jour sur une boutique d'antiquaire et… je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant, qui vaut le coup d'oeil. J'espère que ce modeste présent te fera plaisir, annonça son parrain avec un sourire tranquille tout en donnant le fameux présent d'Emma.

-Quelque soit le cadeau cher Parrain, j'en serais très heureuse. Vraiment. Merci », avoua-t-elle tout en prenant des mains de son oncle un petit paquet rectangulaire.

Léo poussa un cri de ravissement. Il avait en sa possession des figurines qu'il n'avait pas. Blanche reçut du parfum et David, des gants en cuir noir d'une excellente qualité. Ils le remercièrent chaleureusement.

« -Nous avons également vos cadeaux, mais nous ne les avons pas encore déposés au pied du sapin. Passeras-tu avec ta petite famille demain ? l'interrogea Blanche aimablement.

-Demain est une grosse journée qui nous attend avec les enfants, mais… le 26 décembre c'est possible, enfin si vous êtes là ? demanda Kristoff, tracassé.

-Nous ne bougeons que demain pour l'orphelinat. Nous avons récolté une très belle somme pour les enfants. Nous irons acheter des jouets pour eux et offrir le reste de l'argent au directeur, exposa David.

-Cela tombe très bien ! J'ai plein d'autres petits cadeaux emballés dans ce sac près à ravir beaucoup d'enfants. Je vous le remets !

-Oh, c'est merveilleux ! balbutia Mme Stahlbaum, touchée avant de serrer dans ses bras le bienfaiteur.

-Cela nous touche. Merci mon ami, répondit Mr Stahlbaum en serrant la main de son compagnon.

-Je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas grand-chose », rassura Oncle Drosselmeyer.

Au même moment, Emma découvrait le cadeau de son Parrain. Elle enleva le dessus de la boite, écarta le papier de soie blanc et scruta le cadeau avec intérêt. C'était un magnifique pantin de bois articulé, en uniforme de soldat rouge, jaune et bleu. Elle le sortit de sa boite et toucha délicatement le visage du bonhomme barbu. Le pantin était verni de la tête au pied et semblait très ancien.

« -C'est un Casse-noisette, ma chère Emma. En bougeant son bras gauche, la bouche du pantin s'ouvre et se referme, expliqua Kristoff à sa filleule.

-C'est un objet fort utile, Parrain. Inattendu, original, mais très utile, reconnut l'adolescente en observant son Casse-noisette avec un sourire.

-Il est surtout très laid, se moqua Léo en scrutant le Casse-Noisette, un soldat dans chaque main.

-Léo ! le rouspéta Emma, contrariée.

-Ce n'est pas gentil Léo, le réprimanda Blanche, mécontente.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher Léo. À l'extérieur peut-être bien, mais à l'intérieur bat le cœur d'un jeune prince. Il y a une mystérieuse histoire autour de ce Casse-Noisette, l'éclaira Kristoff avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Vraiment ? s'enquit Emma, intriguée par cette information.

-Alors si c'est un prince, c'est une fine lame ! Il commandera mon armée ! Napoléon est totalement perdu sur le front, il a besoin de renfort ! décréta Léo avant de prendre spontanément le Casse-Noisette d'une main.

-Hey ! répliqua Emma, furieuse, en empêchant son frère de le lui prendre.

-Allez, Emma ! Laisse-moi l'utiliser pour une bataille ! supplia Léo en continuant de tirer sur le bras du pantin.

-Non, c'est hors de question !

-Les enfants ! » gronda sévèrement David devant ce comportement inapproprié.

Au même moment, un crac se fit entendre. Léo avait dans sa main le bras gauche du Casse-Noisette alors que sa grande sœur tenait le reste. En constatant qu'il avait été trop loin, il baissa la tête honteusement.

« -Je suis désolé, Emma. Je l'ai cassé. Je ne voulais pas…, s'excusa-t-il.

-Tu es… Tu es… impossible ! s'écria celle-ci tristement, tout en récupérant le bras manquant et serrant son précieux cadeau contre sa poitrine.

-Léo, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. Dis « au revoir », décida Blanche doucement.

\- Au revoir, mon oncle…, murmura Léo, attristé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon garçon. À bientôt ! » minimisa Mr Drosselmeyer.

Léo quitta d'un air déboussolé le salon en compagnie de sa mère, laissant Emma, David et Kristoff. Ce dernier se rapprocha de sa filleule et analysa les dégâts.

« -Tout va bien, Emma. Le bras est juste déboité. Nous allons pouvoir le remettre sans problème », apaisa l'oncle voyageur.

Sur ces mots, il s'en occupa sous le regard attentif du père d'Emma puis rendit le pantin à la jeune fille.

« -J'ai vraiment un idiot de frère, souffla la grande sœur.

-Il regrette. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Ne lui en veut pas trop, d'accord ? » lâcha son parrain tout en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

Emma contempla son Casse-Noisette dans ses mains et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle acquiesça doucement.

« -Ma chérie, il est temps d'aller te coucher, avisa David tout en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux blonds de sa fille aînée.

-Oui, papa… Merci Parrain. Je prendrais bien soin de lui, garantit-elle avec sincérité.

-Je te fais confiance là-dessus », conclut celui-ci avec un sourire compatissant.

Elle se serra contre lui, embrassa son père et sortit du salon à son tour.

« -Ah les enfants ! » marmonna David, dépassé.

Kristoff rit de son ami tout en lui serrant légèrement l'épaule.

« -Léo est encore jeune. Avec le temps, il va s'assagir. Quant à Emma, tu n'as rien à reprocher à cette jeune fille. Elle est sage, sérieuse et intelligente. Mais elle n'est plus une enfant. Il faut qu'elle poursuive ses rêves, l'éclaira son ami d'enfance.

\- Oh, mon ami… Emma est trop rêveuse justement. Elle doit être responsable et avoir les pieds sur terre, avoua le père protecteur, inquiet.

\- Mais elle est devenue responsable, tu l'as très bien élevée avec Blanche. Il est temps de lui faire confiance et de la laisser faire ses choix. Je suis surpris d'ailleurs que notre chère Emma n'ait pas de prétendant, répondit-il, curieux.

-C'est trop tôt pour ça !

-Tôt ou tard, ça arrivera mon ami, le prévint Kristoff, d'un air moqueur.

-Le plus tard sera le mieux, murmura le père, soucieux.

-Alors tu veux qu'elle soit libre, autonome et tu ne veux pourtant pas qu'elle s'en aille ?

-Ça reste ma petite fille, grommela David.

-Je comprends… Mais le moment venu, il faudra mettre de l'eau dans ton vin notamment si un jour, elle finit par aimer un jeune homme. »

Kristoff Drosselmeyer tapota amicalement l'épaule de son ami puis remit ses gants. Il le salua alors lui souhaitant « une bonne nuit », lui promettant de venir avec sa famille le 26 décembre en fin de matinée et quitta les lieux.

* * *

Emma gravit le grand escalier en marbre blanc-gris du hall d'entrée, son Casse-Noisette contre elle. La jeune fille l'examina de nouveau avec attention et lâcha un soupir.

« -Pardonne à Léo. Il est jeune. Il ne voulait pas intentionnellement te blesser », souffla-t-elle malgré elle à ce pantin de bois inanimé.

Arrivée à l'étage, elle suivit un long couloir et passa devant la chambre de son frère. Emma s'arrêta à la porte et observa sa mère en train d'embrasser délicatement le front de ce dernier. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle aperçut sa fille aînée au pas de la porte. Léo avait suivi du regard sa mère et vit également sa sœur.

« -Emma qu'est-ce… ? interrogea Blanche, d'une voix soucieuse.

-Je voulais te dire bonne nuit ainsi qu'à Léo, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Merci, mon Ange. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, petit frère. Repose-toi. À demain ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire compréhensif.

-Merci, grande sœur. Toi aussi, à demain. » répondit Léo d'un air soulagé soudain.

Emma continua ensuite son chemin sous le regard attentionné de sa mère. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille rentra dans sa chambre et posa délicatement son présent sur le lit. Elle entreprit de mettre sa robe de nuit blanche, défit sa tresse puis chercha un ruban blanc dans ses affaires. Aussitôt qu'elle le trouva, Emma s'en servit pour l'attacher au bras de son Casse-Noisette blessé. Le bras avait été peut-être déboité et remis, mais ce pantin avait besoin de toute l'attention du monde. Il était inestimable et avait dû être créé il y a très longtemps. Dès que ce fut fait, elle se dirigea vers une maison de poupée. C'était le seul souvenir d'enfance qu'elle avait gardé en plus de quelques peluches. La chambre de l'adolescente était spacieuse et épurée. Le blanc dominait et il y avait quelque dégradé de rose. Emma s'accroupit et chercha un petit loquet qui permettait d'ouvrir le devant de la maison. Dès qu'elle le trouva et l'enclencha, elle ouvrit le devant. Soudain, de nombreuses pièces apparurent devant son champ de vision. Une petite poupée en porcelaine était assise dans une petite cuisine victorienne, un singe en tenue de Cirque avec des cymbales aux mains était dans les escaliers puis un petit clown était dans la bibliothèque. Avec précaution, Emma allongea son Casse-Noisette sur un lit à l'étage. Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

«-J'aurai bien aimé qu'Oncle Drosselmeyer m'en dise plus sur ton histoire. Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être palpitante, fantastique… », confia-t-elle à son soldat de bois avec envie.

Sur ces mots, il eut un long silence. Que faisait-elle ? Elle parlait toute seule maintenant…

« -Où ai-je la tête… », murmura-t-elle quelque peu décontenancée avant de se redresser et fermer le devant de la maison de poupée.

Emma se dirigea alors vers son lit, écarta les draps et s'y engouffra prestement. Elle s'emmitoufla dedans, la tête posée contre l'oreiller puis elle inspira profondément avant de fermer ses jolis yeux verts.

_Une bonne heure et demi plus tard…_

Des petits cris aigus et des bruits de frottement contre la porte de la chambre d'Emma se firent entendre. Il y avait du mouvement dans le couloir éclairé, et pas qu'un peu. Soudain, une faible lumière éclaira l'intérieur de la maison de poupée et quelques secondes après, le loquet fermant la façade s'ouvrit de lui-même. Délicatement, une main en bois blanc à l'intérieur apparut en dehors de la maison et poussa le battant.

_À suivre…_

**Laissez-moi une petite review! J'en serais très heureuse! Ça me motivera à continuer dans cette lancée!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci Lily pour cette nouvelle correction :3. **

**Voici la suite de ce récit en espérant qu'elle suscitera des réactions...**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

Le Casse-Noisette sortit de la maison de poupée d'un air très préoccupé. Il scruta les lieux plongés dans la pénombre avec méfiance puis observa la porte face à lui. L'interstice entre celle-ci et le sol lui permit de voir du mouvement derrière.

« -Ces maudits rats… » marmonna-t-il avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix, un bras maintenu par un ruban.

Soudain, d'autres silhouettes familières quittèrent la maison de jouets et se postèrent à ses côtés.

« -Nous connaissons les lieux comme notre poche, monsieur. Permettez-nous de vous aider ! » déclara le singe de sa voix aimable dans sa tenue de saltimbanque.

Par mégarde, ces cymbales s'entrechoquèrent un peu. Emma bougea dans son sommeil troublé par cette résonance aiguë et tremblante.

« -Pour cela, il faudrait déjà se faire discret, Gielgud. Il va falloir abandonner vos cymbales, l'avertit une petite poupée en porcelaine blonde.

-Bon s'il le faut… », répondit ce dernier avec un soupir de dépit.

Il rangea ses cymbales dans la maison puis revint.

« -Tout est relativement grand ici. Sommes-nous dans le monde des géants ? questionna le soldat de bois tout en avançant vers la grande porte.

-C'est le monde des humains, monsieur », l'informa le singe érudit tout en tenant sa veste à deux mains.

À leurs côtés, un gros clown souriant dans sa tenue colorée hocha vigoureusement de la tête à cette affirmation. Casse-Noisette le scruta avec curiosité. La poupée de porcelaine intercepta son regard.

« -Notre cher ami Tinker est muet et quelque peu simplet. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Néanmoins il ne maîtrise pas sa force », annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille blonde endormie remua de nouveau dans son lit. Le petit groupe de jouets se figea en sentant cette grande présence.

« -Qui est-ce ? interrogea Casse-Noisette, soucieux.

-C'est notre jeune maîtresse. Autrefois, elle s'occupait de nous, mais avec le temps, les choses ont changé, avoua le singe tristement.

-Nous n'avons donc rien à craindre ? C'est que je dois retourner dans mon monde. Qui sait combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma quête par delà le lac gelé !

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Ce sont des humains plutôt gentils. Mais dites-moi, comment vous appelle-t-on dans votre pays ? se renseigna le membre féminin du groupe.

-J'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Veuillez m'excuser… Je m'appelle Casse-Noisette. »

La poupée en porcelaine fit une petite révérence et se présenta également. Elle s'appelait Clodie.

« -Enchanté, monsieur Noisette ! Alors comme ça vous avez fait un long voyage ? Pourquoi cela ? » demanda le primate saltimbanque.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et bientôt ils furent juste à côté du rai de lumière de cette dernière.

« -Le Roi des rats mène une vile dictature dans mon monde et je tente de trouver de nombreux alliés par delà le pays…, débuta le soldat, en fronçant les sourcils et posant sa main valide sur sa taille habillée d'un ceinturon sur lequel était rattachée une épée dans un fourreau.

-Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas votre but premier, déduisit la poupée de porcelaine dans sa jolie robe victorienne en dentelle, le voyant soucieux.

-En effet, je recherche en vain la personne qui sauvera mon monde.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? interrogea Gielgud.

-Il existe une prophétie qui dit qu'un être unique, magique défendra notre cause et fera disparaître le Roi des rats ainsi que tous ses loyaux sujets. Néanmoins… la prédiction reste vague. On ne sait même pas s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme.

-C'est très embêtant », reconnut-t-elle.

Le clown approuva de la tête tristement. Le pantin de bois acquiesça derechef avant de passer sa main de libre sur son visage peint, d'un air anxieux.

« -J'ai trop tardé. Je sais que les soldats du Roi des rats sont déjà dans ces lieux. Il faut à tout prix que je trouve le passage pour rentrer chez moi avant qu'ils me capturent, expliqua celui-ci.

-Nous devons doubler de prudence dans ce cas. Mais s'ils sont actuellement ici… ils ont dû ouvrir un portail entre ce monde et le vôtre. Il suffit de savoir où ces rongeurs sont postés pour le trouver. Par quelle pièce commencer?….. le salon ! proposa le primate adroitement.

-Je vous suis dans ce cas. Mais évitons de nous faire remarquer », avertit Casse-Noisette.

Tous remuèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Subitement, Emma se retourna dans son lit en lâchant un soupir. Le pantin de bois se retourna immédiatement vers elle, vers cette voix… si familière. Il posa alors ses yeux marron sur son bras bandé et eut de rapides flashs comme surgis d'un rêve.

« -Cette jeune fille…, souffla-t-il, quelque peu troublé.

-Dépêchez-vous, monsieur Noisette ! l'interpella le singe qui s'était glissé sous la porte suivi de ses autres compagnons.

-Oui… J'arrive », articula le soldat décontenancé avant de chasser de son esprit ces flashs étranges.

Il enleva le ruban autour de son bras qui le gênerait pour passer sous la porte et fit des moulinets avec celui-ci pour s'assurer que tout était fonctionnel. La minute qui suivit, il apparut de l'autre côté dans un grand couloir légèrement illuminé.

« -Restez derrière moi… et suivez-moi ! » décréta le guide ambulant.

Le pantin de bois respecta à la lettre les directives du primate accompagné de Tinker et de Clodie.

* * *

Quelques minutes après leur départ, la température dans la chambre d'Emma baissa peu à peu au point de faire apparaître un nuage glacé de la bouche de la jeune fille endormie. Un frisson la parcourut et elle ouvrit les yeux, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Emma se redressa rapidement en tenant sa couette contre elle et sentit l'air glacé dans la pièce. Comment était-ce possible ? La petite fenêtre ronde dans sa chambre était fermée. D'où provenait cet étrange froid ?

« -Par ici, Emma. Par ici… », souffla une voix féminine inconnue.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors lentement. Elle tressaillit face à ce phénomène quasi surnaturel.

« -Calme-toi, Emma… Tu sais que ce n'est pas réel, les fantômes. Tu es au beau milieu d'un rêve, pensa-t-elle en tentant de se rassurer.

-Viens…, souffla toujours la même voix d'un ton qui semblait bizarrement apaisant.

-D'ac… D'accord, je… je vais venir, répondit-elle en lâchant sa couette, serrant convulsivement les poings et trouvant le courage de se lever et poursuivre son étrange rêve.

Elle mit ses ballerines blanches et prit son châle de la même couleur dont elle s'enveloppa. Puis c'est prudemment qu'Emma quitta sa chambre, sans se rendre compte qu'un ruban blanc était par terre près de la porte. Elle traversa le couloir légèrement illuminé et observa avec attention les lieux tout en descendant des escaliers, une main sur la rampe. La voix avait disparu… C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit distinctif derrière la porte du salon, à 3 mètres d'elle. La jeune fille serra son châle contre elle et fronça les sourcils tout en arrivant à la dernière marche.

« -Que se passait-il ?..., songea-t-elle, à la fois intriguée et soucieuse.

-Ils sont bien ici, monsieur Noisette ! Certains montent la garde près du sapin et de la cheminée, annonça une voix masculine.

-Trouvez-vous quelque chose sous la main pour vous défendre. Ils sont armés. Il vaut mieux nous préparer à une confrontation, déclara sérieusement une autre voix masculine.

-C'est loin d'être simple. Nous aurions eu plus de choix dans la chamb…, confia une voix fluette.

\- Cachez-vous ! Ils viennent dans notre direction ! » coupa la voix prudente.

Il eut un couinement puis des petits pas rapides. Emma tendit sa main vers le loquet de la porte, sa curiosité attisée par ces petites voix singulières.

« -Il est là ! Attrapez-le ! Lui et ses pitoyables camarades ! » ordonna une voix autoritaire et pleine d'animosité.

Cette voix désagréable eut le don de pousser la jeune fille blonde à entrer sans hésitation pour voir quel était tout ce tintamarre. Elle pénétra dans le salon et scruta la scène d'un air ébahi. Elle aperçut des petits personnages miniatures dans la pièce. Ils bougeaient et parlaient. Certains ressemblaient à des rongeurs, mais avec l'apparence d'un être humain et les autres, un petit groupe minoritaire, semblait être de simples jouets. Des jouets très familiers d'ailleurs… C'est alors qu'elle vit un peu plus loin, près de la cheminée un soldat de bois se défendant avec une épée contre deux…rats.

« -C'est mon Casse-Noisette… », murmura-t-elle, surprise par cette vision surréaliste.

Soudain, un rat garde remarqua sa présence et cria plein de terreur :

« -Une géante ! Faites attention ! Armez-vous ! »

Quelque peu en mauvaise posture et à différents endroits du salon, Casse-Noisette, Clodie, Gielgud et Tinker cherchèrent la source de l'avertissement et levèrent la tête vers Emma avec stupéfaction. Plusieurs des soldats rats formèrent une ligne et tendirent leur lance vers elle.

« -Avancez d'un pas et vous le regretterez ! » menaça l'un d'entre eux.

Devant tant d'aplomb, Emma Stahlbaum posa ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air menaçant.

« -Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi. Vous êtes ici chez moi, c'est vous les intrus. Lâchez-les et allez-vous-en, avant que je vienne moi-même vous mettre dehors bande de malpolis. Je ne me répèterais pas ! s'écria celle-ci, furieuse.

-Nous sommes armés ! répliqua un autre soldat.

-Voilà ce que je fais de vos armes ! »

Elle prit un rongeur au hasard par le colbac et lui enleva son épée qu'elle tordit entre son pouce et son index. Ce dernier prit un air effrayé et les autres commencèrent à paniquer. Elle le reposa sans douceur au sol.

« -Monstre ! » s'exclama alors l'épargné.

-Sale géante ! » lança un autre méchamment.

Choquée par leurs propos et leur agressivité, elle se dirigea vers un balai entreposé dans un coin et le prit à deux mains.

« -Je vous avais prévenu. Ouste ! » lâcha la jeune fille blonde en faisant un geste avec son balai pour déséquilibrer la petite armée et les pousser vers la sortie.

Brusquement, quelqu'un fit un raclement de gorge pour l'interpeller alors que la troupe de rongeurs appelait à l'aide. Emma se retourna rapidement, contrariée. Il était hors de question que les méchants gagnent dans son rêve. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Elle remarqua alors un homme rat aux cheveux blancs habillé élégamment de noir, une couronne royale sur la tête et une petite baguette en bois noir dans une main.

« -Ma chère, je vous prie de libérer de suite mes sujets avant que je n'emploie la manière forte, annonça celui-ci d'un ton implacable.

-Qui êtes-vous au juste ? Vous vous prenez pour qui? Pourquoi êtes-vous chez moi ? répliqua Emma.

-Je suis le Roi des rats, la géante. Je suis le grand souverain du monde magique et je suis ici pour récupérer le Casse-Noisette ! Il est recherché pour traîtrise et conspiration. Vous nous laissez repartir avec lui et vous serez tranquille. »

Près du piano, Tinker envoya valser au loin un garde avec son gros ventre avant de regarder sa maîtresse avec inquiétude. Non loin de lui, près du sapin, le primate se défendait contre un autre rat avec un bâton de canne à sucre, mais il se retrouva vite coincer. Quant à Clodie, elle avait été depuis un moment saisie par deux gardes. La petite poupée en porcelaine fixa Emma d'un air désespéré alors que ses ravisseurs ricanaient de la situation qui se jouait. Casse-Noisette donna un coup de coude dans le nez d'un des soldats qui tomba à la renverse en gémissant. Il s'écarta peu à peu et constata que ses nouveaux alliés pour la plupart étaient pris en otage. Le pantin de bois entendit alors les remarques du Roi des rats devant l'humaine.

« -On aura tout entendu, Votre Majesté ! Moi, un traître ? Vous êtes l'imposteur dans toute cette histoire ! Je ferais cesser votre règne quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! répliqua Casse-Noisette avec ironie tout en s'avançant vers lui.

-C'est qu'on va voir, Casse-Noisette ! Libérez-les où vous le regretterez amèrement ! » prévint le Roi en contemplant de nouveau la géante.

Cette dernière était convaincue que son soldat de bois n'était pas comme ce vilain Roi le dépeignait. Le pantin avait besoin de son aide ainsi que ses anciens jouets.

« -Non, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme et se faisant, d'un coup de balai, elle expédia la petite troupe de rats au loin.

Ils s'étalèrent comme des quilles après un lancer de boule. L'homme rat grogna et prit un visage des plus hideux, furieux.

« -Tu n'es qu'une petite enquiquineuse, humaine ! Tu as l'air totalement confiante et sûr de toi, mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si… tu rapetissais, rapetissais et que tu sois plus petite qu'une naine, commença-t-il à dire en bougeant son bâton dans sa direction.

-Attention ! » s'écria Casse-Noisette à l'humaine.

Mais le mal était déjà fait. La baguette magique du Roi des rats frappa de plein fouet le corps d'Emma et peu à peu, sa taille diminua, diminua. Soudain, il s'avança vers elle avec un sourire narquois tandis que la jeune fille blonde recula, peu rassurée à présent d'être au même niveau que ce vil Roi.

« -Je n'aime pas du tout ça… Ce rêve est loin d'être joyeux, je dirais plutôt que c'est un cauchemar…, murmura-t-elle, soucieuse.

-Alors, tu fais moins la fière maintenant », déduit-il en changeant sa baguette en épée.

Il allait lui porter le coup de grâce quand celui-ci fut paré par une autre épée. Casse-Noisette se tenait face à lui et servait de bouclier face à l'humaine. Il s'en suivit un échange de coups, trois pas en avant et trois pas en arrière. Emma resta bien derrière son soldat de bois tout en gardant une distance raisonnable alors que ce dernier évitait quelques coups de lame.

« -Allez vous réfugier en hauteur ! Sur le sapin par exemple, lança Casse-Noisette à sa protégée.

-D'a…d'accord, je vais essayer ! » bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers le sapin.

Des gardes essayèrent de lui faire barrage, mais un gros clown débarqua et les bouscula, les faisant tomber à la renverse. Il fit ensuite un grand sourire à Emma.

« -Merci », dit-elle avec sollicitude.

Il acquiesça et l'aida à monter sur le sapin. C'est alors qu'il fut interpellé par Gielgud.

« -Mais lâchez-moi, sales rongeurs ! Tinker, aide-moi ! » cria celui-ci, dépassé.

Le clown costaud sourit et se frotta les mains avant de courir d'un bon pas vers son ami pour aller le secourir. Clodie observait la situation, impuissante. Elle se sentait tellement inutile maintenue par deux rats… Pendant ce temps, Casse-Noisette et le chef des rats se lancèrent dans un duel acharné à l'épée, ponctué de railleries. Soudain, les quelques gardes rats assommés reprirent connaissance et se redressèrent en vitesse. Armés d'épées et de lances, ils se ruèrent vers le soldat de bois.

« -Oh, non ! » s'exclamèrent Clodie et Emma en voyant cette scène.

Casse-Noisette les aperçut et recula de plus en plus vers le sapin tandis que le Roi des rats lâchait un rire cruel.

« -La plaisanterie a assez duré ! conclut-il d'un air menaçant en s'approchant de son ennemi, l'arme en poing.

-Non, laissez-le tranquille ! » cria Clodie, sentant les larmes venir.

Les bourreaux rirent face à la tristesse de la poupée, ce qui eut le don de la mettre alors très très en colère. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux pour une poupée en porcelaine à la voix fluette. Crier et ce, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales ! Ainsi, un cri aigu vibra dans l'air et à de nombreux mètres. Les rongeurs lâchèrent leurs armes et mirent les mains sur leurs oreilles en gémissant de douleur. Cette distraction fut une aubaine pour Tinker et le primate saltimbanque qui ripostèrent. Casse-Noisette tenta de s'échapper de la main de son adversaire mais le chef des rats, de nouveau plein de rage, ne comptait pas perdre et le laisser s'en sortir en résistant à cet appel déchirant. Quant à la jeune fille coincée dans le sapin, elle voulait intervenir et aider ses personnes qui la protégeaient. Mais que faire ? Elle scruta le pantin et le Roi des rats. Emma posa sa main sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir puis une idée lui vint, pourvu que cela marche du premier coup. L'homme rat aux cheveux blancs entendit la voix de l'humaine et regarda vers le sapin à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

« -Hey ! Par ici ! » s'exclama Emma à l'intention du Roi des rats et se faisant, elle lança sa ballerine qui atterrit sur la tête du concerné.

L'impact fut tellement violent que le chef des rats s'écroula et perdit connaissance. Clodie avait enfin fini de crier et observait la scène avec surprise tout comme les autres rats. Ces derniers prirent donc la fuite. Ils s'éloignèrent de Tinker, Clodie et Gielgud comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses. Deux soldats transportèrent alors rapidement le Roi vers un mur juste à côté de la cheminée qu'ils traversèrent comme par magie.

« -Le portail ! Il était caché ici depuis le début ! s'exclama le singe, étonné.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit Clodie, inquiète.

-Oui, Clo. Tout va bien. Ton intervention nous a bien aidés, reconnut son camarade.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui aie assommé le Roi des rats, les informa-t-elle avant de poser les yeux sur Emma qui descendait péniblement du sapin.

-En effet… », murmura Casse-Noisette tout en rangeant son épée et s'abaissant pour récupérer la chaussure de la jeune fille blonde pour aller ensuite à sa rencontre.

Arrivée au pied du sapin, Emma épousseta sa robe de chambre et serra son châle contre elle. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son Casse-Noisette, en chair et en os… ou plutôt ici en bois. Il était vivant. Il bougeait, il était doué de parole, c'était juste incroyable. Emma était aussi petite que lui maintenant, qui l'eut crût ? Le pantin lui tendit sa ballerine et elle le remercia timidement tout en chaussant son pied nu.

« -C'était un très beau lancer… Merci de nous avoir aidés. Je vais pouvoir avoir un peu de répit maintenant, avoua ce dernier avec un sourire.

-Oh… c'était le moins que je puisse faire… », souffla-t-elle en contemplant le sol, les joues rouges.

Gielgud fit un coup de coude à Tinker et Clodie en observant l'échange entre leur maîtresse et le soldat de bois. Il leur lança un sourire amusé.

« -Et… merci pour l'écharpe. Mon bras est complètement guéri à présent. Vous pourrez rassurer… votre jeune frère, continua-t-il sous le ton de la confidence.

-Je le ferai… Vous vous souvenez donc de certaines choses ?

-De vagues passages… Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux rester. Je ne devrais pas être ici… On m'attend…

-Dans le monde magique ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

-Oui… Je dois retourner chez moi, déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

-Monsieur Noisette, chère maîtresse, excusez-moi de vous importuner, mais il y a une question que j'aimerai soulever : Vous êtes-vous rendu compte que le Roi des rats avait rapetissé mademoiselle avec sa magie? Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça. Seule la magie peut lui redonner son apparence normale. Elle doit vous accompagner pour ça. Sinon quel choc pour sa famille ! les informa le primate en croisant ses mains contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas tort, Gielgud. Probablement que la fée supérieure pourra venir en aide à…

-Emma…, murmura l'adolescente de 17 ans.

-Emma. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour me suivre ? Le voyage risque d'être plein d'embûches pour parvenir à notre destination. Après tout, je suis recherché.

-Je ne suis pas contre vivre une aventure et je suis curieuse de découvrir votre monde. S'il faut que je voie votre fée supérieure pour retrouver ma taille normale alors c'est la seule solution, assura la jeune fille blonde avec un sourire confiant au soldat de bois.

-Eh bien, allons-y ! » décréta-t-il.

Emma suivit Casse-Noisette avec les trois autres jouets. Il passa une main sur le mur et réalisa que le portail s'était refermé.

« -Non ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria le pantin en frappant du poing le mur, perdu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Noisette ! Nous avons la capacité d'ouvrir un portail vers votre monde, mais nous ne pourrons pas vous suivre. Il y a un prix à payer, exposa Gielgud avec gravité.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est en cas d'extrême urgence et il me semble que votre mission en est une.

-Quelle est donc ce prix ? demanda Emma, soucieuse pour ses jouets.

-Nous allons perdre notre énergie et redevenir de simples jouets inanimés. Mais cela en vaut la peine », apaisa Clodie avec un sourire rassurant.

Le clown acquiesça.

« -Laissez-nous vous aider une dernière fois, nous le faisons de bon cœur », répondit le singe en tenant sa veste à deux mains.

Casse-Noisette observa alors Tinker, la poupée en porcelaine blonde, le primate et posa une main sur son cœur.

« -Je n'oublierai jamais votre aide et votre dévouement. Je vous serais toujours reconnaissant et trouverais un moyen de vous remercier quand le règne des rats prendra fin définitivement », déclara le pantin avec solennité.

Ils sourirent simplement puis les trois jouets se prirent la main et se concentrèrent sur le mur. Soudain, une fissure apparue sur celui-ci, il se craquela et ensuite une spirale bleue verte vint l'envahir. Ce portail semblait différent de l'autre invisible. Il devait en exister de nombreux.

« -Vous pouvez y aller ! Bonne chance dans votre quête, Casse-Noisette ! Que les vents vous soient favorables ! lança Clodie.

-Merci ! …êtes-vous prête ? interrogea-t-il alors son accompagnatrice.

-Oui, je suis prête.

-Faites bien attention à vous ! Surtout vous, maîtresse ! ajouta Gielgud, sérieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Gielgud », le tranquillisa Emma avec un sourire bienveillant envers ses anciens jouets.

Le soldat de bois et elle les contemplèrent une dernière fois avant de franchir ce portail magique. Après leur disparition, les trois amis se regardèrent et lâchèrent leurs mains. Le portail se ferma définitivement et les jouets tombèrent au sol, à présent immobile.

_À suivre…_


End file.
